Welcome Back
by mamaduck
Summary: Second year, in the world of "On Fire". Harry and Ron, a flying Ford Anglia, and Snape. Contains mild CP. No romance, no slash.


1A/N This fanfiction is in the world of "On Fire". It picks up near the beginning of The Chamber of Secrets, where we find Harry and Ron standing outside Hogwarts Castle, looking through the window to the Great Hall.

'There's Hermione,' Ron pointed through the window into the crowded Great Hall.

'And look, there are the first years coming in, I see Ginny.'

'I don't see Snape.' Harry had been scanning the staff table. Surely someone would have reported them missing by now.

'Maybe he got sacked!' Ron was hopeful.

'Or maybe he's right here, wondering why you two aren't in _there_.' 

Snape's cold voice came from just behind them. The boys jumped and slowly turned to face the person they had hoped most to avoid.

'Come with me.' Snape abruptly started off toward the castle entrance. Harry and Ron followed at a cautious distance, their hearts sinking.

Ron's thoughts were whirling. How would they explain this? Had Snape seen the car? His mind zipped back to the lecture his mother had delivered last evening...

'Ronald,' his mother had corralled him in the kitchen as he and Harry were ferreting out a bedtime snack.

'I don't want to get any letters from Hogwarts reporting any shenanigans from you. You don't want a repeat of my visit last term.' 

Molly's voice was stern as she levitated slices of hot toasted bread to the table, with the butter and jam floating along behind.

'You should also be aware,'she paused while pouring milk into two tumblers,

'That your father and I have asked Professor Snape to keep an eye on you, as he does with the twins.'

'Professor Snape!' Ron was horrified.

'Why would you do that?! He hates me! What d'you mean, 'as he does with the twins'?'

His mother answered patiently, wiping the kitchen counter with a clean cloth,

'Halfway through Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts, your father and I met with Professor Snape - we got to know him a bit in the last few years of the war, before you were born.

'From what Charlie and Bill had said about Hogwarts, we knew Professor Snape kept a firm rein on his Slytherins and we realized very quickly that Professor McGonagall doesn't use the kind of discipline the twins needed. 

'Professor Snape's method is very similar to ours, and he agreed to have Fred and George be accountable to him for their actions. We've never regretted asking him. 

'After my visit with you in the Infirmary last term, I went to see Professor Snape and he was agreeable to adding you into his care.'

Ron had paled considerably during his mother's speech. He did remember a few times at Hogwarts when his two older brothers had returned from 'detention' with Snape, looking worse for wear.

'But..but..' Ron looked from his mother to Harry, who was listening intently, his mouth open, aghast. His toast lay on his plate, untouched.

'But-' Ron lifted his hands in a silent plea to his mother.

'No buts, Ron. It is done, and I don't want to receive a bad report from Professor Snape.' shaking her dishcloth in the direction of both boys, Molly's eyes were sharp.

'And as for you, Harry dear, you stay out of mischief as well or I may be tempted to petition the Headmaster to let Snape govern you too.'

Harry gulped and nodded, 'Yes, Mrs. Weasley.' He was quite aware that Mr and Mrs Weasley spanked their children when they felt it was deserved. Having already been down that road with Snape, he wasn't looking for any repeats.

...As the boys scuffed through the damp grass across the quad, trailing behind Professor Snape, they each started to think about the seriousness of flying the Anglia from London to Scotland. 

It had seemed like such a good idea at King's Cross station. The only solution, really. But now, tiny worries were worming their way out of suppression, into their conscious mind and they weren't feeling so sure of themselves.

All too soon, they had progressed through the big double doors into the entrance hall of the castle. Argus Filch was standing off to the side, cradling his ugly cat, Mrs Norris.

'My, my, we are in trouble...' his oily voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. Ron glared at the caretaker as they passed, following Professor Snape as he swept across the hall.

'Keep up.' Snape turned and frowned at them, waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs. He disappeared down the stairwell, his boots echoing back with each step.

Harry and Ron shared a glance. Could they make a run for it? Not with Filch watching. They sighed and trudged toward the dungeon stairs.

Snape was waiting for them in the corridor below.

'Do not try my patience this evening, gentlemen.'

Sidling past Snape and into the office, Harry and Ron slumped into the chairs, as directed, and collectively looked at the floor.

Snape strode around his desk and picked up a folded parchment. The boys realized, as he raised it up, that it was a copy of _The Daily Prophet's _evening edition. 

'You. Were. Seen!' Snape slammed the paper onto his desk, causing the boys to flinch.

'The commotion you have caused in the Muggle world will take days of undoing by Ministry officials!'

'Flying an unregistered, airborne vehicle across Great Britain in broad daylight!' The boys cringed.

'Do you have any idea the trouble you have caused your father, Mr Weasley!? This stunt may have jeopardized his job!' 

Ron paled as Harry breathed in quickly. They _hadn't_ thought of that.

'You are very fortunate, the both of you,' Snape included Harry in his steely black gaze,

'That Arthur is much too busy, trying to explain this occurrence at the Ministry, to come up here himself.'

The boys swallowed. Ron was well aware of what would happen if his father came up to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't imagine Mr Weasley getting angry but decided he didn't want to see it in any case.

'Then there is the matter of the damage you have caused to a rare and valuable magical tree on Hogwarts grounds. 

Not to mention that you have unleashed an out of control magical automobile into the forbidden forest.'

Snape had rounded the desk and stood before them, his arms folded on his chest.

'If you were in Slytherin, you would be on the first train home!

'However, you are not... But,' Snape 's voice deepened,

'Your parents, Mr Weasley, and Professor McGonagall in lieu of your relatives, Mr Potter, have requested that I discipline you both, in whatever manner I see fit, barring suspension or expulsion.'

Harry and Ron simultaneously raised their heads, their eyes wide.

'As term has not yet officially begun, I cannot take points from your house'

Snape sounded disappointed; the boys sighed with relief.

'But, both of you will serve detention for the next week, under the direction of Mr. Filch.' Snape smiled a small, seemingly evil smile. Harry and Ron waited; they knew there was more.

'And, you will receive a spanking.'

The words both boys had been dreading had just flown from Snape's mouth. The two ominous words they had been hoping would be absent from their professor's vocabulary today. Or any day.

For a few moments, there was silence. Severus studied the boys. 

Their faces were pale, they gripped the sides of their chairs with white knuckles. Neither would meet his eyes now that their punishment had been decreed.

Harry watched from under his fringe as Snape moved to the wall and brought The Chair forward. 

As the tall wizard turned, Harry quickly looked away.

Nauseated, Ron listened to the soft scraping noise as the chair was positioned. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

Why, why did he take that car? What if his dad lost his job? Hot tears congregated in the corners of his eyes and he furiously blinked them back.

'Mr Weasley, you will be first,' Snape's voice cut into Ron's introspection.

'Mr Potter, you will proceed to that corner,' a long finger pointed to the corner closest the door, 

'And will remain there, nose to the wall, until you are called.'

'Yessir."Harry quickly slipped off his chair and went to stand in the spot indicated. 

He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that he wasn't first. 

So, he leaned his head into the corner, resting his forehead on the edge of the shelf, determined not to listen to the event taking place behind him, or to look at the jars of specimens in front of him.

Ron sat motionless, seemingly frozen. Professor Snape lowered himself onto The Chair and beckoned to him.

'Come.'

Ron hesitated, then remembered his mother's words. If Snape's discipline was like his parents then he didn't want to increase his punishment by lagging.

Moving slowly, Ron approached his least favourite professor until he stood directly in front of him.

Snape's eyes bored twin holes into Ron's wide blue orbs.

'There are rules, Mr Weasley. Quite familiar to you, I expect. No begging, pleading or profanity. 

'You may not kick, hit, or bite me.

' Unless you wish for this encounter to become decidedly more unpleasant for you.'

Ron, nodded, unable to speak. He knew what was coming and was trying to pull himself together so he wouldn't lose it and start crying like a baby before Snape had even touched him.

No one had ever spanked him other than his parents. Charlie had, on occasion, given him a swat or two on the behind, but not a real spanking. 

Now, this man, who Ron was certain despised him, was going to wallop his butt.

Ron gasped as Snape yanked both his trousers and pants down and positioned him across his knees. _Just pretend it's Dad_, Ron thought desperately as he was shifted into position.

The first five smacks fell in rapid succession. Ron bit his lip to keep from yelping as the large hand crashed onto his bottom.

The next five came more slowly, allowing the sting to build in between. Unconsciously, Ron shifted to evade the smacks, breathing heavily.

When Snape's hand struck repeatedly on Ron's lower bottom, the boy cried out, unable to restrain himself any longer.

'I'm sooorrrryyyy,' he sobbed, clutching Snape's robes as the force of the smacks moved him forward. 

In the corner, Harry was trying unsuccessfully to block out the sharp sounds of flesh meeting flesh and Ron's sorrowful cries. His stomach clenched. His own bottom tingled and he gripped the ledge in front of him with sweaty hands.

With five final mighty smacks to Ron's upper thighs and the junction of bottom and thigh, the spanking was finished. Ron hung over Snape's knees, choking back his sobs and gulping for air.

Coming to himself, Ron stood and fumbled with his clothing, glancing furtively in Harry's direction. He hoped Harry didn't think him weak. Harry had already been spanked by Snape before, so maybe he would be sympathetic. After all, Ron would be listening to him, next.

Snape sat, waiting patiently, as Ron collected himself. It was obvious, to him, that Ron had been in this position many times.

'I hope you will remember this punishment the next time you contemplate an idiotic stunt, Mr. Weasley. This year at Hogwarts will prove...painful... for you, otherwise.

'Yes, Sir.' Ron nodded, shakily, wiping his face with the handkerchief Snape provided and trying to block out the smarting pain in his backside.

'You may switch places with Mr. Potter. Remain in the corner until you are instructed to move. And touch nothing. Mr Potter, come.'

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He turned toward the corner as Harry turned around. Their eyes met and Harry swallowed, dreading the next few minutes.

As Ron came to a stop in the corner, Harry slowly forced himself to walk to Snape's side. His hands were trembling and he clenched them tightly.

The professor's black eyes watched him, his mouth in a firm line. When Harry reached the man's knees, he looked up as Snape spoke.

'I trust I needn't reacquaint you with the rules, Mr.Potter?'

Harry shook his head and answered, because it seemed expected,

'No, Sir.'

'Good. Drop your trousers and pants and bend over.' Harry fumbled with his clothes under Snape's watchful gaze. This was almost worse than having Snape pull them down himself.

Pushing his garments to his knees, Harry paused. Snape's hand came up to guide him across his lap and the boy allowed himself to be positioned on the hard thighs. 

He grasped a handful of his professor's robes in anticipation. Harry didn't have more than an agonizing second to wait until the spanking started; Snape's large hand as hard and heavy as ever.

One! Two! Three! Four! Harry held his breath tightly, his body jerking a little with each smack.

Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Harry gasped each time the hand connected with his bottom, igniting a fire. Surely these spanks were harder than the last time!

Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Squirming now, Harry couldn't contain the yelps escaping from his clenched mouth. Suddenly Snape lifted his right leg and tilted Harry up a bit, anchoring the boy firmly with his arm across the small back.

Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen! Sixteen! The smacks targeted that sensitive area where Harry's bum met his thighs and the fire in his bottom approached crescendo. Sobbing now, Harry clung to Snape's robes and prayed for it to be over.

Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! The last four smacks were the worst. Harry was certain there were flames dancing on his backside.

So consumed by the painful sensation in his bottom, he didn't realize for a moment that it was, indeed, over. Snape's hands rested on his back and on his legs, unmoving. Harry wept from the pain, from the embarrassment and from the guilt of having done something so irresponsible to have ended up in this position. Again.

Heaving himself up, Harry pulled his pants and trousers up, wincing as the fabric passed over his burning flesh. The pain was pounding with a pulse of its own through his bottom. 

His sobs quieting, Harry accepted the handkerchief from Snape and wiped his face. He didn't want to look at his professor, so he glanced over to the corner where Ron was standing rigidly.

'Mr. Potter.' Snape waited until Harry's tear-filled eyes flicked back to him,

'This is a poor beginning for your second year at Hogwarts. It is my sincere hope that you will not find yourself needing correction from me for some time.

' Although, given your track record, I labour under no delusions of good behaviour on your part.' Harry said nothing, feeling no need to contest Snape's comment. He just wanted to get out of there.

Snape stood, smoothing his robes, and picked up the chair. Swinging it gently back to its place by the wall. Harry watched it go, wondering if he could make it through the entire year without seeing it again.

'Mr. Weasley, you may approach the desk.' Snape had moved behind the polished surface and waited until Ron and Harry were both facing him.

'I would expect that neither of you have had anything to sustain yourselves since your morning repast?' Snape looked at them, his brows raised.

Ron opened his mouth, looking slightly confused at the change in conversation. Harry answered for them both.

'No, Sir.'

'Well, then. Sit.' 

Harry and Ron looked at each other, incredulous that Snape expected them to sit, but not wanting to aggravate him either.

The professor was over by the fireplace, apparently having a conversation with a house elf. He nodded and stood back as a platter of sandwiches flew out and over onto the desk, followed by a pitcher of pumpkin juice, a teapot and three cups.

The boys watched, a little suspiciously, as Snape returned and seated himself behind his desk.

He looked at them impassively.

'Eat. You missed the feast, as did I. You may not feel the need to replenish your body, but if I am going to be able to face classes with you dunderheads tomorrow, I need to sustain myself.'

Despite the pain in their bottoms, the boys needed bo further encouragement. Biting into fresh bread and roast beef, they sighed in unison. 

Across the desk, Snape busied himself with his own meal, making short work of several sandwiches and a cup of tea.

Ron and Harry were certain that nobody would ever believe that one minute Snape was whaling their behinds, well they'd believe that but the boys would never tell, and the next minute he was setting out sandwiches for them.

Finding themselves satisfied at last, they looked over at Snape. Once again, he was just sitting there watching them. It was unnerving.

'You may go.' Snape nodded to the door.

'Straight up to Gryffindor Tower. I trust you remember how to get there?'

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the sarcasm but decided against it. His bottom was still throbbing, albeit in a much milder way then before.

Snape remained seated as the boys scrambled to their feet and raced for the door. Clearly, they couldn't exit fast enough.

'Oh and one more thing, Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley,' Harry and Ron turned back to Snape as they reached the door.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts.' The boys stared at their professor for a moment as his mouth quirked into the familiar sneer before bolting out the door and into the hallway. Welcome back, indeed.


End file.
